Chaque matin
by jusdechaussette
Summary: Je souhaitais publier cette fanfiction avant dimanche, le grand soir, et l'ai vite terminée voire même bâclée.


Lorsque je les vois à la tête de leurs empires, je me souviens de ces années-là. De nos années. L'université. Tous les trois dans cette piscine au beau milieu des nouveaux étudiants que nous étions.

La première chose qui attire chez eux ? Peter est grand, charismatique, un homme digne de confiance ou de crainte, tout dépend de quel côté il nous place, ce qui dépend de la façon dont on le perçoit. Tandis que Will. Will. Il n'y a pas de définition pour lui. Un petit gars sorti de nulle part, adepte de sport sans être sportif mais il a ce petit truc en plus que l'on appelle charme et qui grandit au fur et à mesure de l'amitié qui grandit. Puis-je parler d'amitié lorsqu'il y a désir refoulé ? Plus d'une fois j'ai voulu me perdre dans ses bras. Il est tout ce que Peter n'est pas. Peter est tout ce que Will n'est pas. La seule chose qui les lie : le droit. Et moi.

Peter n'a jamais compris l'intérêt que je porte à Will, ce petit clown. Will n'a jamais compris l'intérêt que je porte à Peter, ce grand con. Chacun avait une définition particulière de l'autre, en totale contradiction avec leurs propres personnalités. S'ils m'avaient demandé de choisir, j'en aurais été incapable. J'en suis toujours incapable.

J'ai pu les avoir tous les deux en amants. Et ils sont comme toujours bien différents.

Peter est la sagesse et la planification absolue : prévoir les rendez-vous amoureux, l'heure à laquelle il faut faire l'amour – surtout pas après 22 heures ! -, noter les dates importantes, offrir des fleurs le jour de mon anniversaire, de ma fête et de la Saint-Valentin. Jamais de chocolat ! Heureusement que j'ai mon stock de tablettes dans mon bureau. Tout ce que l'on peut qualifier de romantique.

A chaque date commerciale comme dit Will pour alimenter une flamme éteinte, il proposait le sida que nous pourrions partager telle une bague de mariage jusqu'à notre mort dû au sida. Pour mon anniversaire, la découverte d'un pays totalement étranger réceptif aux touristes féminines : son corps. Pour Noël, un cadeau particulier que je peux ouvrir quand je veux et plusieurs fois, le papier cadeau étant une braguette ou des boutons, 'tout dépend de ce que je mets Alicia et sache parfois que derrière, il n'y a pas de film plastique parce que maman a oublié de laver à temps mes boxers. Tu préfères quoi Alicia ? Boxer qui tient bien ? Caleçon qui ne tient rien ? Slip qui moule pas bien ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois déçu par l'emballage'. Il a toujours tout dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, façon pour lui d'être sincère sans avoir peur.

Les vacances avec Peter étaient simples : guide touristique, randonnées, repas, acte sexuel en missionnaire et ronflement. Tout est trop bien défini. La routine absolu de l'amour.

Will est naturellement tout le contraire. Week-end à l'improviste, route tracée non définie, prendre la dernière chambre de l'hôtel, la chambouler de part nos activités nocturnes et partir sans se soucier en sachant que le lit n'a même pas été défait.

Will, ce très grand sportif sachant nager le cinquante mètres en cinq minutes, courir le cinquante mètre en cinq minutes, il peut tout faire en cinq minutes mais « pour toi Alicia, je peux faire l'amour en une minute sans que personne n'en sache jamais rien » m'avait-il. Je sais que ça n'aurait pas durer une minute mais toute une vie.

Ce petit clown était imprévisible, débarquant à n'importe quelle heure dans ma chambre d'étudiante où le bâtiment n'était réservé qu'aux filles. Il venait rattraper les cours qu'il connaissait par coeur, faire les devoirs qu'il avait déjà faits, anticiper les questions dont il connaissait les réponses. Mais tout ça, je ne l'ai su que plus tard. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour me voir, pour passer le plus de temps avec moi. Il lui arrivait de dormir dans ma chambre, dans mon lit avec moi mais il n'a jamais essayé quoique ce soit, du moins, lorsque je ne dormais pas et chaque matin, je ne trouvais que son odeur sur l'oreiller ainsi que son petit mot, toujours le même : « bonjour Alicia » signé Will avec l'heure et la date de son départ. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je les ai gardés ces petits bonjours.

Ce matin, en me réveillant, je regarde l'homme allongé à côté de moi. Et ce n'est pas lui auquel j'ai envie de me réveiller chaque matin. Je le pensais. Je m'en étais persuadée. Après avoir fait tendrement l'amour, sans plaisir extrême, je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir contrairement à lui. Ou le peu que j'ai dormi, j'ai rêvé de Will. Et puis lorsque je ne dormais pas, je pensais à Will. Je pensais que le fait de dire oui à sa demande de renouvellement de voeux m'enlèverait cette idée de la tête que Will est peut-être voire sans doute l'homme dont j'ai besoin. Peter est et restera le père de mes enfants, nous aurons toujours le contact ensemble mais je ne ressens plus rien pour lui qui puisse être ce que je ressens pour Will au point de vibrer. Je suis comme une accro en sevrage et qui fait tout pour ne pas montrer ses signes de faiblesse, me ment à moi-même que notre relation ne pouvait pas durer, non pas que nous ne le voulions pas mais ... je ne le voulais tout simplement pas. Parce qu'il fallait que je rompe ce jour-ci et non le jour suivant puisqu'il m'en aurait été impossible pour la simple raison que j'en tombais amoureuse. Je remercie en quelque sorte Grace. Malgré tout, j'en suis amoureuse. J'essaie surtout pas d'y penser mais je travaille avec lui, sa seule présence me suffit mais ses regards ... mais ses regards peuvent me faire flancher. Et je préfère fuir que de succomber. Il n'empêche que la question reste la même : revenir dans une relation confortable avec Peter ou enfin vivre au grand jour avec Will ? Ce qui veut dire repasser par la presse à scandale, la femme Florrick couchant avec son patron qui a accepté de la reprendre après un scandale de la part du mari, l'éclatement au grand jour de la famille Florrick, l'attitude imprévisible de Grace et Zach, la reconsidération de mon partenariat au sein du cabinet, les engagements professionnels de Will. Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser au qu'en dira-t-on mais si Peter n'avait pas été politicien, la solution aurait été tellement plus simple. Will. Je dois penser à moi avant de penser aux autres. Mais c'est la peur absolue. Et si ça ne durait que quelques mois avec Will ?

Peter est ma raison tandis Will est ma folie, mon inconscience. Ils sont l'équilibre de ma vie, la balance qui m'empêche de sombrer d'un côté ou de l'autre. Choisir relève de l'impossible mais je dois en faire un.

Peter se réveille, me regarde, sourit, m'embrasse et se lève aussitôt. Alors il n'a pas changé. Il est toujours le même homme. Pas de petit extra dès le matin ni d'attention particulière. Pas de je reste avec toi pour se câliner mutuellement. J'entends la douche s'actionner. Je me cache sous la couette et sent l'odeur oubliée mais familière de Peter. Je n'aime plus cette odeur. Je soulève la couette. Non, je ne peux pas penser ça. Pas après vingt ans de mariage. J'ouvre la fenêtre et respire le grand air. Cette journée m'a l'air belle mais aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. J'ai dû dire « oui » à Peter pour me rendre compte que je ne veux pas de lui mais de Will. Il faut que je leur dise.

J'y ai pensé toute la matinée. Le dire à Peter. Le dire à Will. J'en ai eu des occasions mais aucune ne me paraissait bonne. Quoiqu'il n'y a jamais de bonne occasion pour annoncer une mauvaise ou une bonne nouvelle. Alors je suis là, dans mon bureau, les yeux fermés à réfléchir à tout ça. Ne plus fuir. Y faire face. J'ouvre les yeux et voit Will, assis en face de moi le sourire aux lèvres et je sursaute.

- En conflit perpétuel Alicia, me dit-il.

Ce n'est même pas une question, ce n'est qu'un constat. Je hoche la tête, incapable de sortir le moindre mot tellement sa présence me perturbe. Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer. Nous nous regardons silencieusement et sans détourner le regard, sans que je ne détourne le regard. Il faut que je lui dise mais je ne sais pas quoi comment le lui dire. Je prends ma respiration et prends surtout mon courage à deux mains.

- Je te disais que je t'aimais dans mon second message et ce, depuis notre école de droit.

Je pousse un long soupir.

- Malgré moi. Malgré toi. Quoique tu fasses pour m'en empêcher. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire ou du moins, j'avais peur de te le dire pour ne pas te perdre mais je t'ai perdu. Tu m'as peut-être quitté, tu m'as blessé, tu m'as fait espérer. Mais il faut que je te le dise. Je t'aime.

Mon coeur bat la chamade. Mes mains sont moites. Je sens monter en moi une source de chaleur. Je reste sous le choc, les yeux posés sur lui. Je voudrais lui dire mais aucun son ne sort.

- La seule thérapie pour mon cas serait de me laisser t'aimer mais sachant que tu ne le veux pas, je t'aimerai en silence bien qu'il est difficile de le garder après avoir eu le plaisir d'être avec toi quelques mois. Il m'en reste au moins le souvenir. Je tairais mon amour pour toi mais si dans un futur proche ou lointain, tu es prête à envisager une relation sérieuse avec moi, sache que je serais là.

Silence. Nous restons là, sans rien dire sans rien faire. Il se lève et sort du bureau.

- Will, lui marmonne.

Il s'arrête, me regarde, patiente et part avec le sourire, ce sourire réconfortant. Comme une conne, je ne lui ai rien dit. J'aurai pu lui dire mais je ne peux pas avoir dit à Peter que c'était fini entre nous. Je le regarde passer, il me regarde, son sourire aux lèvres et disparaît. Je suis pétrifiée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait les devants ainsi.

Je suis assise en face de Peter pour déjeuner. Il regarde attentivement la carte des menus. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

- Je te quitte Peter.

Il ne fait rien et me regarde, sans doute surpris par ce que je viens de dire. Faut-il que je lui explique ? J'attends. Je lui expliquerai s'il me le demande.

- Will ? Ce petit clown ?

Je souris intérieurement.

- Oui, c'est lui, conclut-il.

J'ai du sourire sans m'en rendre compte.

- Non, c'est moi. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit. Je ne regrette pas nos années de mariage, je ne regrette pas tout ce que nous avons fait et été ensemble. Je ne veux plus continuer avec toi. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous devions faire. Je t'aime Peter, mais pas du même amour de nos vingt ans. Je t'aime parce que tu es le père de mes enfants, parce que tu as été l'homme que j'ai aimé pendant vingt ans. Je t'aime mais je n'éprouve rien.

Nous nous regardons.

- Alors tu sais vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Oui.

- Donc tu divorces ?

- Oui.

- Je suis presque soulagé. Je pensais être plus heureux que ça quand tu m'as dit que tu acceptais de renouveler tes voeux mais ... je n'ai pas senti de joie particulière.

- Alors, on aurait fait une bêtise tous les deux ?

- On aurait au moins pu partir pour Hawaï.

On se sourit.

- Tu veux tout de même déjeuner avec moi ?, me demande-t-il.

Je lui souris. Nous mangeons ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien, comme si cette nouvelle était un poids en moins, comme si toutes nos tensions, peurs et angoisses s'étaient soudainement dissipées. Nous nous sentons légers. Nous parlons même du divorce en lui-même. Les enfants seront libres d'aller et venir chez l'un ou l'autre, aucun conflit à régler, un divorce à signer aussi vite qu'un mariage mais qui n'efface en rien les années passées ensemble. Devant la porte d'entrée du restaurant, nous nous regardons.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on se souhaite ?, me demande-t-il avec le sourire.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on ne verra plus.

- Bon et bien ... bonne journée. Je prends les enfants ce week-end comme prévu.

- D'accord. Bonne journée.

Il m'enlace, je l'enlace également. Une longue accolade d'adieu. On se lâche, se détache, se regarde et prend chacun son chemin.

Grâce à nos accords pour la garde des enfants, la pension alimentaire et le partage des biens, Peter et moi avons signé les papiers du divorce. Il a été officiellement prononcé. Et tout ça, en moins d'un mois. Entre temps, nous avons annoncé aux enfants notre divorce. Ils l'ont très bien pris. Nous avons bu un verre pour fêter ça tous les deux. Nous avons enlevé notre bague de mariage en même temps et se dire que plus jamais je ne la remettrais m'a fait une drôle de sensation. Les liens sont désormais brisés. A part mes enfants, il n'y a plus rien pour me rattacher à Peter. Je suis libre aux yeux de certains et je suis seule aux yeux d'autres. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux avec qui je veux et surtout sans me cacher. Mais je sais avec qui je veux être.

Le soir-même, je suis devant la porte d'entrée de Will. J'ai sonné. La porte s'ouvre. Will est juste là, devant moi, la cravate desserrée et la chemise déboutonnée au col.

- Alicia ?

J'ai envie de sauter à son cou mais il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi.

- Je t'en prie, entre.

Il me laisse le passage. J'entre dans cet appartement familier et me dirige dans le salon où je m'assois sur le canapé. Il s'assoit sur l'autre canapé en face de moi, l'air inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je suis officiellement divorcée et je souhaite débuter une véritable relation avec toi. Sur du long voire du très long terme.

Will ne réagit pas mais je vois sa cage thoracique intensifier le mouvement. Puis il esquisse un sourire. Ce sourire qui devient grand, incontrôlable.

- Je suis heureux.

- Montre-le alors !

Il rit et se lève.

Chaque jour, je te le montrerai.

Il m'embrasse d'un baiser fougueux. Nous passons notre nuit à nous embrasser, se câliner, se caresser, se goûter, se respirer. Avoir la peau qui se redresse à chacune des caresses. Et ce, sans rapport sexuel. Comme si c'était la première fois. La découverte de son corps que je connais déjà, l'apprécier, le savourer. Prendre son temps puisque nous n'avons désormais que ça devant nous. S'endormir auprès de lui. Chaque soir. Et se réveiller le matin dans ses bras. Chaque matin.


End file.
